The Green-Eyed CIA Agent
by David's Comment
Summary: It has been 3 months since the Green-Eyed Hero disappeared without a trace. Annabeth is devastated. She finds herself through New York spending time and risking her life to find him. That is until she joins the CIA Spy Agency. And she is assigned a mission to save a man that fit Percy's characteristic. But what she doesn't know is that her partner is Percy Jackson. PERCABETH!
1. Gone

**Hey Guys. This is my first story on FanFiction. I am here to present a Percy Jackson Fanfiction. I hope you Favorite, Follow, and ESPECIALLY Comment. Thank You So Much and I hope you like it.**

**ENJOY.**

**-David**

It has been already 3 months since the boy of her dreams disappeared. She could only remember his last words to her.

"I love you"...

Those words were stuck to her mind like a memory that cannot be destroyed. Invincible. Immortal. Just like the Gods.

Without a trace, he disappeared...She was famished and was kept in despair for seconds…..minutes...hours….days...weeks….and until months she was in depression. She missed those bright green eyes. The messy jet-black hair and the devilish signature grin. It excited her and made her smile back.

Sometimes, she felt like she could feel his movement or his noise next to her wrapping his arms around her until she weeps and lets out all the stress. He promised he would never let go after she reunited with him after being separated by Hera. He promised that they would be never separated after they fell in Tartarus. But he didn't. He broke the promise that comforted her forever.

Times have certainties. Times also refresh her mind like a vacuum cleaner that cleans all the dust trapped in her mind.

But she was smart. Athena's daughter. She could always feel the connection that Percy Jackson was alive. Just wiped out by his memory again. She was determined to find him. She was much determined that she would sacrifice anything to be with him.

She would travel to the city and eventually find him.

Here she was, already receiving potential permission from Chiron to find Percy. It was a quest. Rumors have it that Luke has been brought back to life and another threat that his mind was corrupted by Kronos. He will be a potential threat to Camp Half-Blood. He would only destroy and that spec is the only thing Luke will remember. To destroy..until he sees the whole world in flames. And only Percy Jackson could prevent that from happening. Without him, the world would tumble down crumbling into tiny jagged pieces.

She would find him.

She had to.

Location: X=293 Y=-28263

Identity: Annabeth Chase

Movement: 4 MPH

Specific Location: New York City Downtown

I was strolling around downtown hoping to find any clues of Percy. I should really get him off my mind and just focus on the specific mission/quest. To find Percy Jackson once and for day was very bright and she felt so free. Freedom and for all. While she walking down the street, she went into a nearby Coffee Shop. She ordered a Latte with Extra Hazelnuts grind-ed with 2% Milk. She waits until her drink is being made. She looks at the glass pane door and sees 3 men wearing black hats covering their faces.

They seemed to be wearing very big jackets. She quickly panicked. She saw a portable machine gun inside their jacket. It was crammed in. She acknowledged as AA-12s. She more like had to study about self-defense before Chiron let her into the city. They were sub-machine guns.

Then she realized it. They were robbers. Going from store to store, murdering and stealing. The three men slammed into the door and pulled out their guns. She could hear screaming and yelling. Then one of those men yelled.

"EVERYONE SIT DOWN AND PUT YOUR HEAD TO THE GROUND!"

Everyone scrambled and put their head down and put their hand on their heads. Everyone except for me kneeled. I kept standing up with an amused smirk on my face.

"Hey, you Blonde! Get down, or I will shoot!"

One thing they didn't know is that I had an alarmed trigger in my pocket. That alarms nearby armed soldiers to race over here and arrest any criminal charges. One of those men pulled my arm until I was wrapped to his chest. he silently put a pistol on my head. I could hear the squeak of the trigger being pulled. Shoot. I didn't think of him ever doing that. I was so panicked I quickly shot my dagger into his thighs. He screamed in pain while I received his pistol. I had targeting practice before and it was a simple pistol. a M-9 to be exact. I shot the other other two men on the shoulders.

They crumbled down.

While they were screaming in pain, I could hear the screech outside the windows. They were police cars. One of the police officer barged in and saw me disabling the criminals.

He was shocked. Here he was seeing a already trained women arresting 3 most famous criminals.

If she joined the CIA, she would be perfect.

**So there's my first Chapter! Pretty Cool Huh?**

**Don't Worry. Percy and Annabeth WILL reunite later on. Thanks!**

**Review For More!**

**I bet my friend that I could reach 100 reviews. He bet I can't. I want to see a giant smack on his face so please REVIEW!**


	2. Aftermath

**Hey, Guys. I'm back. Apparently it's been only a few days. Thank you to people for currently reading this story. I thank you all. Anyways, I Want you guys to review and ask questions. I will answer them back in the next chapter! **

**BTW, you guys might be thinking this is from 2010 or something and I am not continuing but this story is new. It is 2014! I promise I will finish up the story in the future and please don't hate on me. I know your experience!**

**I came with a new chapter! So Please Enjoy!**

**-David**

Chapter 2

After all the criminals crumbles down from her actions, she could hear more sirens from outside of the cafe. All the refugees were starting to stand up and shaking Annabeth's hand. An old nun came up to her and gave her a hug. Her hug was very comforting, until she felt a slice of pain on her wrist. When all the refugees were checked out by police officers. She was silently walked out by a police man. A officer asked her medical questions. It bored her, like the moment when you can't concentrate because your mind is full of questions.

_Where is Percy?_

_What was that sharp pain in my wrist?_

_Why did I happen to be in a Cafe attacked by armed men?_

_What just happened?_

Her mind was full of questions, and she could barely hear anything from the outside world.

"Mam'. Mam'? Mam'!", whispers the officer.

"Yes, What's wrong"

"Mam' You managed to disable 3 armed criminals who happened to be the Top 3 Criminals in New York. Do you suppose to have any weapons with you? How were you able to disable them?"

She didn't know how to respond. She couldn't certainly tell about Camp Half-Blood or Chiron. The mortals would laugh their heads off and you would end up with a psychology test with doctors.

Instead, she replied.

"My…..brother was a trained soldier who happen to train me for self-defense", She blurted this out. Of Course, she was lying. But she pulled it off very well though.

"Oh, who happens to be this man?", asks the Officer in surprise.

She comes up with the first name that comes up in her mind.

"...Per-...Percy...Jackson"

She catches the officer's shocked face. The officer seemed to be in much surprise. You could see the shock.

"Then, you must know he's working here in New York right now!"

"Really?", I asked. Percy was in town?

"Yes, he's been assigned his mission to cover up and go to Britain. His plane is leaving next week!"

How did this officer know everything? Was he his friend? No...this man was in the 30's to believe. Percy is still 19 years old.

"Well, have a great day mam'. You may be checked in to the hospital, but that is optional!"

"Excuse Me! Wait!", she yells out

"Yes, Mam'?"

"Where is Percy Jackson?"

**Sorry for leaving a cliffhanger there. I just had to. :D**

**Well Thank You So Much for reading this chapter. **

**Don't Worry. I will update maybe this weekend, so be patient!**

**Please, leave advice and comments! :D**

**PM, if you want.**

**Sorry this wasn't much long. I'm doing this like 11PM at night. I didn't have much time. I promise the next chapter will be pretty decently long though!.**

**Thank You!**


	3. Author's Note (Review Error)

**Hey Guys! I have recently spotted no reviews at all! And only follows. I know that you guys don't seem to care that I am asking for reviews, but I need them! Once every 10 reviews, I will improve my story like this!**

**-Faster Chapters**

**-Longer Chapters**

**-Better Wording and Plot**

**-Will Put Lots of Percabeth**

**SO every 10 reviews, I will do this list.**

**Sorry this is just a Author's Note. I just wanted to tell you guys!**

**PLEASE DON'T IGNORE THIS NOTE!**


	4. Assasinate

**Hello! I am back! I am updating. Like I told you, If you guys review for every chapter, I will make the stories longer and it will come out faster! It will also motivate me! So Please Review!**

**Thank You! Here's a new chapter! Hope you guys Enjoy.**

**Sit-back. Relax. And Enjoy! :D**

Identity: Percy Jackson

Location: CIA Headquarters

Time:1223 Hours

Specs: Unknown

Date: 11/29/15

"Alright, Jackson. Your assigned a new mission. Track Down . Keep track of her certainties. She may be a threat to the government. Arrest her immediately"

"Yes, Sir. What should I do if she is armed?"

"Shoot her and kill her. We'll find a way to cover up the incident"

"Yes Sir"

Then the black-coated man handed Percy a bag. It landed on the ground with a Long Clang.

"This is a AWC-G2 Sniper Rifle. It will be enough to wipe off that grin off Chase. She is a threat and instead, you will assassinate her"

"But Sir, that's against CIA Comprehending Laws!"

"I don't give a damn Jackson. I want you to kill her. If you don't I will kill you AND Chase together. Understood?"

Percy gave it a moment of thought. If he declined, he would be killed himself. If he let go...an innocent woman would die...Screw It. I'm going for her.

"Understood" said Percy is agony.

"Good Boy. Here's a image of her. I want the mission done by 12/18/14.

The man shoved a image into Percy's hands. It showed a woman with blonde curls. Metallic Stormy Eyes. Somewhat, she looked so familiar to him….No. He would've known if he knew her.

"Yes, Sir" He says loudly.

Identity: Annabeth Chase

Location: New York Downtown

Time: 1223 Hours

12/9/15

"Where is Percy Jackson?" She asks.

The officer's expression looks confused. He was in between confusion and panic. He looked like he wanted to take back what he all said. He stuttered.

"I...Jackson…"

Annabeth became furious. She could see that this officer was keeping a secret from her and that the secret had to do something with Crime Alerts.

" . !"

Then a fast bang followed a bullet in mid-air. The bullet swept past her head and instead shot the officer. The bullet hit the officer in his shoulder. He crumbled down moaning and groaning in pain. She sat down next to the officer in panic.

"Hey, someone! Help!", She yelled.

And medic rushed towards her and called for backup. In her vision, she saw about 5 medics with a stretcher pulling the officer into an ambulance. She turned her head around. In the distance, she could see a black-suited man from a 2nd-story building packing a gun in hurry. She could see it was a sniper rifle. His characteristics were familiar. Even though he had covered his eyes with sunglasses, she saw that the man had raven-black hair and a square jaw. Then the man disappeared from the window. She ran to the building standing in front of the main entrance. She could hear him climbing down the stairs in hurry. Once he hit the last steps, Annabeth could see a perfect view of him. He had menacing green-eyes. Raven-Black Hair. A strong fit. Then it her.

Percy Jackson.

Percy Jackson was standing in front of her.

Percy Jackson was the one who shot that bullet.

Percy Jackson disappeared 3 months ago.

When she paired her eyes to his coat. She could see the signature. _CIA Headquarters._

Percy then ran past her climbing into a sports car. A Aspid GT-21 Invictus.

She went off in her mind, until she realized Percy Jackson was running away. She ran up to the door and banged her hands on the window. Percy turned his head to the window and his face went full panic mode. He turned the gear into Drive and started turning up the engine. Annabeth knew he wouldn't budge. So she blew up the window by hitting the window with the hilt of her dagger. The glass pieces struck through the seat and she quickly through a mount tracker on one of the tires. Then Percy, who realized that his window was blown up sped off on the road.

Annabeth watched as the car drove off in the distance.

Percy hadn't seen her equip a modified tracker, which was good. She could know where he was all time.

She pulled out a GPS and looked at Percy's Route.

Route Virginia: CIA Headquarters.

Perfect. Everything went so fast she suddenly forgot the purpose that she was standing in the middle of the road. She knew where Percy was going now. He could never run away from her again.

**Anyways, I tried and had the most minimal time. That was it for Chapter 4! As I said earlier. I want you guys to review. That will motivate me to write more chapters and faster. And drop down compliments or questions. I will answer them!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Here's the link for the car Percy was driving.**

**( search?q=Aspid+GT-21+Invictus&es_sm=93&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=F_ZnVJaFMYLsoATCv4KQDg&ved=0CAgQ_AUoAQ&biw=1920&bih=971)**


End file.
